Sailor Moon Z: Z is for Zodiac
by Sailor Zodiac
Summary: A new senshi apears and agrees to help the scouts. Meeting old enemies and new, the senshi will strive to protect their homes again. Final chapters are being posted!!
1. Prologue

Sailor Moon Z: Z is for Zodiac Prologue  
By Sailor Zodiac  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters but Sailor Zodiac and her attacks, Princess Solana, and the star guardians are mine!  
  
  
Sailor Moon Z: Z is for Zodiac Prologue  
Time: Silver Millennium about 14 years before Beryl.  
  
June 30  
"Push Serenity, push," told the nurse, "we almost have it!"  
"The child came out," spoke another nurse, "it's a girl."  
"She will be Serenity IV," said Serenity.  
  
January 12  
Serenity went to the doctor. "M'queen, there's another child in there ready to come out."  
10 hours later...  
Another child came out. It was also a girl. Queen Serenity called her Solana.  
"You must take here to the star guardians: Tenchi, Sasami, Ayeka, and Ryoko. She will train to be Sailor Zodiac."  
"Why m'queen?"  
"No Serenity has ever had two daughters and both kids survived. Now go!"  
The nurse put the babe in a basket and gave it to a star sprite because she didn't know where the guardians were. Not even the queen knew.  
Soon Solana was at the guardian's place. Ayeka read the note. "Tenchi! We have a new daughter!"  
14 years later  
"I call upon the power of Gemini. Gemini Illusion!"  
Lana waved her fingers in front of her eyes and put the non-moving fingers straight out."  
"Good job Lana," spoke Tenchi, "you'll make a great Sailor Zodiac."  
"Thanks dad!"  
Someone listened in on their conversation. "I should be Sailor Z," thought Ryoko," just because I'm not some moon princess but she'll pay some day.'  
Secretly, Ryoko was a member of the Negaverse. She was ranked higher than anyone else except Beryl. Ryoko knew it was time. If Beryl attacked the Moon Kingdom now, she and Beryl would rule.  
"Ryoko come in!" yelled Beryl.  
"Yes m'queen, what is your desire?"  
"Is it time yet?"  
"Yes."  
"Good, I want to get rid of them all, especially Princess Serenity. You must get Sailor Zodiac there too. Beryl out."  
"Ryoko out."  
Ryoko went to Tenchi. She told him there was a meeting for all sailors in two days. This was true.  
"I'm so excited!" shouted Lana, "I get to meet the queen!"  
"Ryoko is going with you," responded Tenchi, "so be good, bring everything, and have fun."  
"Do you have your ballgown?" questioned Ayeka.  
"Yes mom!" responded Lana.  
"By the way, there's something we should have told you a long time ago," Tenchi told.  
"What?" inquired Lana.  
"You are Princess Solana of the moon kingdom. Your real mother sent you here so you wouldn't be killed."  
A yellow crescent moon suddenly appeared on her forehead. Inside it was a little star since she was raised as the princess of the stars.  
"Go, the ball is waiting," whispered Ayeka.  
"Bye, I'll miss you!" shouted Lana.  
So she and Ryoko left for the Moon Kingdom.  
When they arrived they were greeted my Sailors Venus, Mars, Jupiter, and Mercury.  
"Welcome to the moon kingdom," they chanted.  
"You have 5 hours to the ball," said Mercury," so I'd hurry um... what's your name?"  
"Sailor Zodiac, or Lana my real name."  
"Misses?" inquired the butler," this way please."  
Lana and Ryoko were amazed at the beauty of the place. "Lana, I'm staying somewhere else, k" asked Ryoko.  
"Yes but where's my room?" she replied.  
"This one with the Z on it," spoke the butler.  
He opened the door and Lana's jaw dropped. The bed was a queen size with yellow, navy blue, and emerald green sheets. A navy blue ballgown with an emerald green collar lay on a chair.  
The ball  
All the scouts were really excited. This was the Queen's annual ball held on this day for millennia. Then the queen and princess entered.  
"Thank you all for coming," told the queen," we hope you enjoy yourselves. Also, dinner is now served."  
Lana got to sit next to Princess Serenity and Princess Amy of Mercury. She really liked Serena, as she preferred to be called. "It makes me seem to princess-like," she whispered.  
Then a man came up to Serenity and asked her to dance. Lana went to the ladies room to refresh.  
A loud blast was heard. It was Beryl.  
The crowd scattered, instantly killed. The scouts tried to stop it, but they too were killed. Then a blast was heading for Serenity but Endymon took it. Serenity cried, then she too was killed.  
Queen Serenity was devastated. "You will all have another chance," she bellowed. "MOON COSMIC POWER!"  
Everyone was in a ball. Sailor Zodiac got there but she was late. Serenity sent them all to 20th century Japan except for Sailor Zodiac who was sent to America.  
And that's where out story begins.  



	2. Chapter 1: The new Sailor and Enemy

Sailor Moon Z: Z is for Zodiac  
Chapter 1: The new Sailor and Enemy  
By Sailor Zodiac  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters but Sailor Zodiac and her attacks, Princess Solana, and Ryoko and her crew are mine!  
AN: This is taking place about one year after stars. The inners are all 17(including Zodiac), outers 19, and Darien is 21. They also go to Crossroads Junior high. Sorry, I've only seen the dubbed version! Oh everyone is a senior in high school and it's like American high school. Raye goes to the same school in my story.  
Bold words are thoughts and Italic words are places. Underlined is the voice in her head. Now on with the story!  
  
  
Chapter 1: The New Sailor and Enemy  
  
Ryoko woke up. She was plenty dazed after a millennia of sleep. "I will take revenge for you Beryl," she vowed, " you would and will be proud of me."  
~Sable Creek High, USA~ End of March  
Lana Carter sat at her desk. She was bored with Mr. K. muttering on about on lucky student who gets to go to Japan to stay there with a family. I'd love one, Lana thought to herself.  
Lana was an orphan. They let her live alone in an apartment not far from school because she had high marks. "Lana?" asked her teacher, "would you like to go to Japan?"  
"Yes!" she screamed, "I mean hai sensei." (yes teacher)  
She couldn't contain herself. She couldn't wait to tell Mrs. B. at the complex. Mrs. B. would be thrilled.  
On her last night before she left she sat outside, gazing at the stars. "They're so beautiful," she whispered.  
Suddenly what looked like a shooting star came and landed at her feet. It was a stick with a white Z in a black crystal on what looked like a stick of some sorts.  
Take it.  
Okay.  
This is the stick you will use to become Sailor Zodiac. Just say Zodiac Star Power.  
"ZODIAC STAR POWER!"  
The ATC song "Around the World (La La La La La) was in the background. Her gymnast-thingy cane up with a navy blue kerchief. She lifted one hand above her head and got a glove, then the same for the other hand. She kicked one foot in front of her can got boots that were emerald green on the tips and navy blue on the rest (imagine Sailor moon's boots). She twirled around and got a navy blue skirt with an emerald green bow. As she twirled she got a tiara with a Z on it. Then she put her right hand by her chin and out to the side. whew lot to type!  
You must find the Moon Princess she will tell you who you really are. I will always be with you.  
Lana couldn't believe she was a Sailor Scout. She ran back inside and packer her things.  
Meanwhile in Tokyo  
"When is she coming?" asked Serena.  
"Tomorrow," answered Serena's mom, "I hope she's nice."  
"Me too!" added Serena.  
One student was selected to host an exchange student from America. Serena got picked. Her friend gave her advice.  
"Be nice to her," told Mina.  
"Remember she's not used to some things," spoke Amy.  
"Don't pig out on her Meatball head!" teased Raye.  
"Have fun and show her around," said Lita.  
Serena couldn't wait. Tomorrow after school the senior would pick up Miss Carter in her BMW Z3 (my fav car!) and take her home. She was too excited.  
Next day Tokyo International Airport  
Lana looked for the sign. It seemed the person forgot. The she saw a 5'7 blond with a sign that said "Miss Carter"  
"Hi!" she spoke, "I'm Lana Carter."  
"Name's Serena Tsukino," replied Serena. "Ready to go?"  
"Yup!"  
Serena like her already. She was the same height as she was, but she had her shoulder length hair back in a ponytail. You could've said they were twins!  
Serena pulled into the driveway. "Here we are!" she shouted. "We'll go in this way."  
Serena's parents and Sammy greeted Lana. She was led up to a navy blue room. "Mom heard you liked navy so dad painted it," said Serena.  
Lana noticed a cat walking by. "Who is this?"  
"Oh that's Luna. She's my cat."  
I wonder why there's a crescent moon on her forehead, thought Lana.  
Crossroads High, next day.  
"Students this is Lana Carter, our American exchange student. Please make her feel welcome,' bellowed Mr. J. what's up with me and initialing teacher's last names? Oh well  
Lana smiled at found an empty desk next to Serena. She learned about Japan's history. Just as boring as U.S. history, she thought.  
At lunch Serena introduced her to her friends Amy, Lita, Mina, and Raye. "Nice to meet you!" they chorused.   
The day dragged on and on until after school Serena and the gang with Lana went to the Crown Game Center.  
"Andrew meet Lana," told Serena.  
"Hi."  
"Hi," Lana replied.   
Meanwhile at Ryoko's Hideout near Venus  
"It's time to finish what you started Beryl," said Ryoko, "and I will defeat the sailors. Kione, send something to Earth.  
Kione looked around for something to send."Ah, my new and more powerful youma. Destroy the sailors! Bring back the energy to revive Beryl and to find the crystal!"  
"Yes, miss Kione," it replied.  
So the youma went in a portal and went to Tokyo.  
Next day Tokyo Park  
Lana, Serena, and her friends were all enjoying ice cream. Serena was finishing her 5th. "Geez, meatball head you're a pig!" said Raye.  
"Shut up!" yelled Serena.  
"AAAAAAAHH!" someone screamed.  
"Uh, Lana we got to go. Bye!" muttered Serena.   
Lana transform! Defeat it!  
"K," she responded. "ZODIAC STAR POWER!"  
Where Lana once stood, there was Sailor Zodiac. Z ran to the park to mind 9 scouts and 1 guy in a tux lying around. Make your entrance.  
"Hold it right there!" shouted a voice.  
"Who's there?" asked the youma. The scouts and tux turned around and saw a girl in a fuku like theirs except different.  
"I am Sailor Zodiac, and on behalf of the stars and constellations, I will punish evil! That means you!"  
"Sailor who?" asked Uranus.  
"I call on the power of Cancer. Cancer Moonbeam!"   
The sign of cancer shone on her forehead. Her hands were above her head and as she brings them down a silver light shot out.  
The youma disintegrated. Suddenly a lady with light blue hair appeared. "I am Ryoko. You meddling sailors must quit now so I can find the Star crystal and princess without a struggle. Until we meet again." She vanished.  
Sailor Zodiac started to leave. "Wait," said Moon, "who are you?'  
"Just another Sailor fighting for justice," she replied.  
She left too. "Girls and Tux meeting, my temple at 4 p.m. Don't be later," told Mars.  



	3. Chapter 2:Lana's Story! The little orph...

Sailor Moon Z: Z is for Zodiac  
Chapter 2: Lana's Story! The little orphan  
Disclaimer: well, see chapter 1.  
AN: places and the voice are in all capital letters.   
Now on with the story!  
  
Chapter 2: Lana's Story! The little orphan   
"Hi Lana, sorry we left. My beeper rang," said Serena.  
"Oh that's okay, let's go home!"   
Lana noticed the girls were very familiar "I think I've seen them before," she thought.  
SCHOOL NEXT DAY  
"Wow Lana I can't believe you got a 100% on the science test!" yelled Serena. "You're as smart as Amy!"  
"Well I've always been good at school."  
The girls left school and headed to the restaurant where Andrew's sister Lizzy worked. When they walked in she saw a man, an aqua hair colored girl, a blond with short hair, a girl with black hair, and a woman with long green hair. "That's Darien, Michelle, Amara, Hotaru, and Trista," Serena spoke.  
"Nice to meet you," they chanted,  
"They all look familiar," thought Lana.  
Lana had a feeling someone was watching her. "Uh Trista, you ok?"  
Trista smoothed back her hair and said "Yeah I'm fine (she on to me, thought Trista, but I can't tell what's to come)"  
"Well it was nice to meet you. Ja ne (hope to see you again!)" Lana told them. Lana walked to the arcade.  
"Let's hurry before Lana notices," whispered Raye, "the shrine."  
"But then we got to invite Lana to the shine today okay?" asked Amy.  
"Sure, call her quick Sere."  
Serena called and told Lana to meet them at the shrine in and hour. Everyone wanted to know more about her. Lana said okay and would be there.  
THE SHRINE 3:30 P.M.  
"First of all, who is Ryoko and her assistant Kione?" inquired Amara.  
"All I know is," responded Amy, "is that is a bigger and better youma then Queen Beryl's."  
The inners and tux nodded. They remembered 3 years ago being drained time after time. "But who is this star Princess and Crystal?" asked Darien.  
Luna spoke. "I'm not sure. She could be a part of the silver millennium."  
"What about Sailor Zodiac?" questioned Hotaru.  
"Never mind her!" yelled Serena, "Lana is coming!"  
Lana trotted in. "Hi!"  
"Hello," they responded.  
"So Lana," spoke Mina, "tell us more about yourself."  
"Well I was born in America and became an orphan shortly after. My whole life was spent in and orphanage."  
"I know how you feel," Darien told her, "you feel like no one loves or cares about you."  
"Yes. When I turned 16 the orphanage let me get an apartment near the orphanage and high school. They knew I got good grades so they paid for me."  
ATTACK ON CHERRY AVE. (original isn't?) LEAVE NOW!  
"Um, I just remembered I left something at school. See ya at home Serena!"  
"Feel free to come to study buddies!" yelled Amy.  
Raye put here hands on her head. "I sense evil in downtown. Transform!"  
They all transformed and were shocked by what they saw. A computer youma was draining energy from the businessmen! They also found Sailor Zodiac, ready to launch an attack.  
"Scorpio Poison Sting!" She pointed to her mouth. Out of it came the spirit of a scorpion, which she hurled at the enemy.  
The youma grabbed it throat and died.  
"You're strong," said Moon," come, join us."  
"I won't til I find the Moon Princess," responded Zodiac. Then she left.  
RYOKO'S HIDEOUT   
"You failed me again Kione," bellowed Ryoko.  
"I'm sorry m'lady but I can't seem to find the Crystal's energy in and person yet."  
"Hurry because you know what happens to failures."  
"Yes m'lady."  
SERENA'S HOUSE  
"So Lana, what'd you forget?" questioned Serena.  
"My book!" she replied, "you know I love to read!"  
"She seems familiar," thought Lana. "Could she be? Nah, she couldn't, right?"  
  



	4. Chapter 3: The Revealing! Lana finds o...

Sailor Moon Z: Z is for Zodiac  
Chapter 3: The Revealing! Lana finds out who the scouts really are  
Disclaimer: um, go see chapter 1.  
AN: Wow! I never knew so many people would like it! I already have 3 reviews. Thank you for reviewing!  
This section is rated PG because I used "Damn" just wanted to let you know!  
Now on with the story!  
  
Chapter 3: The Revealing: Lana finds out who the scouts really are  
Serena was so excited. Today was the last day of school! "I can't believe it's May 31st already!" she shouted.  
So the gang were leaving school and heading to the arcade to celebrate Lana staying here for college. Darien, Trista, Michelle, Amara were there with Hotaru since they were in college (except Trista and Hotaru).  
Everyone ordered something and sat down with their meal. "So Lana," asked Lita, "what's America like?"  
"It's huge, but New York City isn't as big as Tokyo. There are farms, amusement parks and a lot of other things. We'll have to go someday."  
Raye lept up. "Um, guys I think I head something?"  
The girls all left. "Lana could you stay?"  
"Sure.  
So the girls left. FOLLOW THEM   
Why?  
GO ALREADY, THEY COULD BE THE SAILORS  
Lana hurried behind a corner. Then she head voices.  
"Moon Eternal Power!" Serena?, she thought.  
"Mercury Crystal Power!" Amy too?  
"Mars Crystal Power!" Raye!  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!' Lita  
"Venus Crystal Power!" and Mina?  
"Uranus Crystal Power!" Amara  
"Neptune Crystal Power!" and also Michelle!  
"Saturn Crystal Power!" Hotaru  
"Pluto Crystal Power!" and Trista?  
"I can't believe it," she whispered, "they're the other scouts."  
Lana quickly transformed into Sailor Zodiac. "Hm," she thought, "draining energy from animals. Lets see if they can see the real youma (which was a huge t.v. to take people's energy when watching) out of the illusion."  
"Gemini Illusion!"(AN: different then prologue, don't freak)  
First the sign of Gemini shone on her forehead. Her eyes turned grey and her hands she put out like she was meditating. Then she brought them to her eyes. She waved her hands in front of them and a gold dust came out and settled on the sailors.  
"Ack!" screamed Venus, "there's another one!"  
Mercury whipped out her computer. "No, one's an illusion" she told.  
(here's why its PG) "Damn," thought Zodiac. She called it off.  
The girls sighed with relief. But there still was the real deal to kill.  
"Hold it right there!"  
The youma turned around. "I am Sailor Zodiac! In the name of stars and constellations, I'll punish you! Sagittarius Celestial Arrow!"  
Shining brightly on her forehead was the sign of Sagittarious. She drew a grey arrow from a invisible arrow holder on her back. She grabbed her black bow and shot it.  
It pierced the youma's screen. "So, enjoy my illusion?" inquired Zodiac.  
"That was you?" responded Uranus, "why?"  
"A true sailor could see through it. I wanted to find out," and she left.  
"Is she on our side, can we trust her?" asked Neptune.  
"For some reason she seems familiar to me," Moon told.  



	5. Chapter 4: The Shocking Truth! Lana is...

Sailor Moon Z: Z is for Zodiac  
Chapter 4: The shocking truth! Lana is Sailor Zodiac!  
By Sailor Zodiac  
Disclaimer: check out chapter one!  
AN: wow, chapter four! I can't tell you how long it will be, but I hope you are enjoying it!  
Now on with the story!  
  
Chapter 4: The shocking truth! Lana is Sailor Zodiac!  
RYOKO'S HIDEOUT  
"Kione, come here!" yelled Ryoko.  
"Yes m'lady?"  
"This is your last chance, if you fail me, you're dead!"  
"Yes m'lady."  
I need to make me an even more powerful youma than the sailors, thought Kione, but how?  
She thought about it and decided to attack with brute force, sucking energy with her needle drainer. AN: original, isn't it?  
TOKYO  
The gang decided to spend a nice day at the beach. "Hey Amy, want to race?" asked Michelle.  
"Sure!"  
Lana sat on the beach thinking to herself. "I can't believe they're the scouts," she thought, "maybe Sailor Moon can help me."  
"Lana, come join us!" yelled Serena.  
Lita and Serena picked up Lana and threw her in the water. "That wasn't funny," muttered Lana.  
Everyone decided it was time for lunch, so they went to the snack bar. Suddenly Kione burst in. "Give me your energy to find the crystal and revive my queen!"   
All the girls except Lana ran off. Lana screamed!  
Immediately she shot her needles. People fell down as it hit them. "Should I transform?" thought Lana. DO IT NOW, told the voice, SAVE THEM.  
"Stop!" bellowed Lana.  
"Who are you to challenge me? You're just ordinary," said Kione.  
"Wanna bet?" spoke Lana. "Zodiac Star Power!" (insert transformation sequence from chapter 1)  
"Oh my gosh!" told Mina, "Lana is Sailor Zodiac!"  
"Oooh, I'm afraid. YOU CAN'T DEFEAT ME!" yelled Kione.  
"Think again! Serena, transform and help me!"  
"How do you..."  
"Later, now go!"  
"Moon Eternal Power!"  
"Use your attack the same time as mine," told Zodiac. "Ready one, two three!"  
"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"  
"Pisces Tidal Wave!" Pisces sign was shining on her forehead. She had her hands by her feet and raised them up and pushed her head forward. Then a big wave came up.  
The wave absorbed the kiss as they molded into one.  
"Nooooo!" wailed Kione. "Lady save me!"  
"Too late," Ryoko told her.  
Kione died. Sailor Z stared to leave when Moon said, "Wait, come to our meeting tomorrow at the shrine at 4. We want to help."  
"Sure, whatever."  
LATER THAT DAY, CROWN GAME CENTER  
"I can't believe it," said Raye.  
"She was around us the whole time!" spoke Michelle.  
"Sere," told Darien, "you gotta tell her you're the moon princess."  
"I know, but I can't remember her from the Silver Millennium," she replied  
  
Gasp! What'll happen next? Will Serena tell who she really is? Will we ever find the Star Princess and Crystal? Stay tuned for chapter 5!  



	6. Chapter 5: Who's that cat? And someone...

Sailor Moon Z: Z is for Zodiac

Chapter 5: Who's that cat? And someone got kidnapped!

By Sailor Zodiac

Disclaimer: how many times do I have to tell you, see ch 1!

AN: Thanks to Katis, Jaded, Lady Lightning, SailorNorthStar7, and Smack for reviewing for a total of 9 reviews! this chapter is for you guys!

Now on with the story!

Chapter 5: Who's that cat? And someone got kidnapped!

__

Ryoko's Hideout

"Mahosi, come here!" bellowed Ryoko.

"Yes m'lady?"

"It's your turn to try. What do you have in store to find the chosen one?"

"Well, you know Sailor Moon is the moon princess? If something should happen to her, the Star Princess, her sister, will be revealed. I will send my best droid, StarStruck, to lure innocent people for energy. The sailor brats should show up!"

"Good," she responded.

__

An alley in Tokyo

Selene woke up with a star. "She's around, my princess. Do not worry princess, you won't be revealed 'til the time is right."

Selene tried to talk to her.

__

Lana's Room

"**What?" **muttered Lana

I want to meet you. 3 at the park.

**"Fine, but it better be quick, I have a meeting at 4."**

I know that's why I'm meeting you.

**"Who are you?"**

Wait and see.

__

8 A.M. Serena's house

Serena got up and went to talk to Lana. "Lana, you still coming?"

"Of course, a scout never forgets. Oh, please no questions 'til the meeting."

__

3 P.M. Tokyo Park

"Where are you?" thought Lana.

"I'm right here," spoke a little voice.

Lana looked down and saw a light blue cat with navy eyes. "You can talk?"

"Yes. I am Selene your guardian. My duty is to watch over you."

"Why?"

"That will all come later, we must go to the scout meeting," said Selene.

__

Cherry Hill Temple

"Where is she?" asked Hotaru.

"She's coming," told Serena, "she promised."

The doors burst open. Lana was there with what looked like a light blue cat.

"Selene!" exclaimed Luna.

"Luna!" responded Selene.

"It's been awhile."

"Wait a minute," spoke Amy, "who are you?"

"I am Selene, Sailor Zodiac's guardian. Like Luna I watched her until the time was right to reveal. I also am Luna's sister."

"What?" inquired Michelle.

"She is my sister," told Luna, "shortly after we were born she left. I never saw her again."

The girls listened but Raye wanted to know more about Lana more than Selene. "Lana, why did you never tell us?"

"I couldn't," she replied, "I really couldn't trust you."

"Lana there's something I want to tell you," said Serena.

"Never mind!" yelled Raye, "a youma is in the park! Transform!"

Where a film was being filmed, droid StarStruck was looking for her. Sailor Moon, the moon princess.

"Stop!"

StarStruck turned around.

"We are the Sailor Scouts! Sailor Moon!"

"Sailor Venus!"

"Sailor Mercury!"

"Sailor Mars!"

"Sailor Jupiter!"

"Sailor Uranus!"

"Sailor Neptune!"

"Sailor Saturn!"

"Sailor Pluto

" and Sailor Zodiac!"

"And we'll punish you!" they chorused.

"Star shocker!" yelled StarStruck.

They all fell down except for Moon. "Come here moon princess," StarStruck cooed.

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"

The attack headed for the droid. "It didn't work!" yelled Moon.

An arm was heading for Moon. "Serena, watch out!" screamed Tuxedo Mask.

But it was too late. Sailor Moon was kidnapped and taken to Ryoko's.

"Nooooo!" yelled Zodiac, "we must go after her!"

"Wait," told Selene, "we'll go soon. The time for the revealing of the princess is near. Tomorrow we'll go otherwise they'd kill her right away."

What will happen to Sailor Moon? Did Lana realize that Sailor Moon was the moon princess? And who is the star princess?" Stay tuned for chapter 6!


	7. Chapter 6: Discovery! The finding of th...

Sailor Moon Z: Z is for Zodiac

Chapter 6: Discovery! The finding of the Star Princess and Crystal

By Sailor Zodiac

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon but Sailor Zodiac, her attacks, Princess Solana, and the Star Guardians are mine!!

AN: I changed her last name to Carney now, okay? I changed it because I found out what it meant. So now Lana Carney means "Distant place warrior."

Oh, this is chapter is rated PG for language.

Now on with the story!!

Chapter 6: Discovery! The finding of the Star Princess and Crystal

__

Ryoko's

"Let me out!" yelled Moon.

"Hush," said Mahoshi, "you're friends are coming soon. When me and m'lady are done with killing them, we'll kill you too. StarStruck is waiting."

"Never," told Moon, "they'll kick you butt!!"

__

Tokyo

"Serena, we got to save her," whispered Darien.

"When are we going?" asked Hotaru.

"Now," said Selene, "but we'll have to teleport."

Darien frowned. "You can come too Darien, since Earth is you planet* to teleport say 'Earth Power.' Let's go!"

"Mercury Power!"

"Mars Power!"

"Jupiter Power!"

"Venus Power!'

"Earth Power!"

"Uranus Power!"

"Neptune Power!"

"Saturn Power!"

"Pluto Power!"

"Zodiac Power!"

"SAILOR TELEPORT!" they screamed.

__

Ryoko's

The scouts and tux arrived. They were on what looked like a space station. "Where are we?" asked Saturn.

"We're on a space station near Venus," answered Selene.

"Cool," said Venus.

They gave her a look. Venus sweat dropped.

__

Main Room

"Looks like we got visitors," spoke Mahoshi, "get them StarStruck, I'll be waiting."

__

Halls of the space station

They crept through the halls looking and whispering for Serena. Suddenly they heard a noise. "What the heck was that?" asked Uranus.

"Me you fool!" yelled StarStruck. "Star Shocker!"

Luckily they dodged in time. "Space Sword Blaster!"

"Submarine Reflection!"

"Dead Scream!"

The attacks merged into one planet that was heading for StarStruck. She stood unharmed.

"Damn," muttered Uranus, "it didn't work."

"Uranus," said Zodiac, "use you World Shaking with my attack. It could get her."

"Fine," she responded, "World Shaking!"

"Capricorn Earthquake Shake!" Her hands were clenched in fists by her feet. she drew them up and shook them towards the ground.

"Ah!" screamed StarStruck, "I don't wanna go!"

She died. "Nice work you two," told Neptune, "let's go find Serena."

Zodiac asked, "Mercury, why did StarStruck refer to Sailor Moon as the Princess?"

"Because she's the princess of the moon."

"Great! Now I can find out who I really am!"

"Wait," spoke Jupiter," why Serena?"

"I told her that before I met her," replied Selene.

"How?" inquired Mars.

"Zodiac and I have telekinetic powers. We cam talk to each other and understand other peoples thoughts and talk in our heads.'

"Sweet!" said Saturn.

__

Main Room

"That StarStruck!" muttered Mahoshi. "Oh well, I guess I'll get all the praise."

"You better not fail me," whispered Ryoko, "otherwise, Washu will take over."

"Yes m'lady."

__

Halls of station

"Guys!" exclaimed Mercury, "I see her aura on my computer. She's in the next room!"

They ran and found Serena in a cage. Saturn picked the lock with her glaive. "I knew it had another use," she told.

The stared to run when suddenly, the doors shut. "Going somewhere?"

"Who are you?" asked Pluto.

"I am Mahoshi and I will kill you all."

"Never," said Moon, "you'll never hurt us."

A flash of light went on Serena. There stood the Moon Princess, Serenity.

"So you're the moon brat," muttered Mahoshi.

"Moon Crystal Power!"

The attack went straight for Mahoshi. "You think you can beat me with that? Dark Star Petrify!"

Serenity fell back. Tux immediately transformed into Prince Endymon. "Serenity, wake up," he whispered.

Zodiac stared to cry. "Noooooo!" she wailed.

Suddenly there was a gold light shining brightly.

"She couldn't be!" spoke Selene, "could she?"

Sailor Zodiac turned around. Where she stood now stood a girl with a dress like Princess Serenity's. She had a crescent moon on her forehead, but with a little star in it. Also where Serenity had just had a pearl necklace, was a locket.

Zodiac's tears merged to form a crystal. It was navy blue and headed for the locked on her neck.

"It's the star and moon Princess, Princess Solana!" exclaimed Selene.

**Scouts, lend be your power to defeat her,** Zodiac told them, **let's get rid of her.**

Serenity stood up. 

" Mercury Crystal Power!"

" Mars Crystal Power!"

" Jupiter Crystal Power!"

" Venus Crystal Power!"

" Uranus Crystal Power!"

" Neptune Crystal Power!"

" Saturn Crystal Power!"

" Pluto Crystal Power!"

" Moon Crystal Power!"

" Star Crystal Power!'

"CRYSTALS DESTROY!" they yelled.

All the powers merged into one. The lights cam out of the crystals and head for Mahoshi.

"Noooo!" she screamed.

Mahoshi died. Then Solana went back to being Sailor Zodiac and fainted.

Moon changed too. "Lana come back!" she yelled.

"I'm okay," she whispered.

"Let's go home," said Moon.

"SAILOR TELEPORT!" they chorused.

__

Tokyo

"I'd like to inform you all that there will e a meeting tomorrow at my temple at 3. Please come," told Raye.

"Hey Serena, how do I tell your parents about Selene?"

"She and I can share food," responded Luna.

As they headed home Serena was puzzled. "So is Princess Solana a relative?" she asked.

"Wait 'til tomorrow," spoke Selene, "when I tell everyone."

*Naoko think of Tuxedo Mask as Earth's Scout, that why he said "Earth Power!"

Is Solana a relative? What will Ryoko do next? Stay tuned for chapter 8!


	8. Chapter 7:Summary

Sailor Moon Z: Z is for Zodiac

Chapter 7: Summary 

Disclaimer: I own everything Sailor Zodiac, but I don't own Sailor Moon.

AN: I know it's been a long time since I've posted a new chapter, so here's another. Since I accidentally deleted a chapter here's a summary of it and what was supposed to be chapter 8.

Anyway, I hope to have chapter nine up soon.

Now, on with the story!

Chapter 7:Summary

Washu, one of Ryoko's minions, had an idea to take heart crystals of people like the Death Busters. Ryoko agreed.

Meanwhile, Selene began to tell the legend.

The 2nd Serenity was a good friend of the Star Guardians; Lana's adopted parents. In gratitude, she gave them the Star Crystal.

Then Serenity, our Serena's mother, gave birth to Serenity. Doctors couldn't tell that Solana was growing inside still. Solana was born seven months after Serenity.

Serenity then put the necklace of the star crystal around the baby and gave it to a sprite to take to the guardians. This meant the Serena and Lana were sisters and had to protect both of their crystals more than ever. We also learn that Ryoko was to be Sailor Zodiac before Lana came, so now Ryoko is jealous of Lana.

Now Ryoko and Washu are looking for the sprit of Cyprine. They revive her telling to go to the grand opening of the new mall, Plaza Tokyo, and take the pure hearts of the people with a planet symbol.

Of course the girls had to go to the opening of the new mall and after all the people waiting outside the doors were in, Cyprine locked the doors. Soon the girls heard screams and transformed. Cyprine started running after Saturn. That's when Zodiac and Moon proposed that Cyprine could become human.

Zodiac and Moon used "Selene Star Purification" to heal Cyprine who as a human now called herself Kaze Himeko.

After Ryoko killed Washu she found out from Beryl's spirit that she was almost ready.

Meanwhile, the girls were headed to the Star Kingdom, on Selene's advice. There they met Sasami, Ayeka, and Tenchi, the star guardians.

They told them about how Sasami was not the one chosen to be their senshi and how Ryoko kept sneaking off. They thought Ryoko was good but truly found out after the attack on the moon.

When the senshi arrived back in Tokyo, Ryoko's new youma was waiting. Mars and Zodiac defeated her with Zodiac's "Aries Raging Inferno" and Mars's Flame Sniper.

As we near the end of season one –how will it end? Stay tuned for ch 8!

Sailor Zodiac


	9. Chapter 8: Time Draws Near

Sailor Moon Z: Z is for Zodiac

By Sailor Zodiac

Chapter 8: Time Draws Near

Disclaimer: Sailor Z and all her stuff are mine but the original characters belong to the great Naoko.

AN: Well this is the second to last chapter before I start coming up with the next season! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

*thoughts*

Now on with the story!

Chapter 8: Time Draws Near

Ryoko was getting anxious. She should've brought Beryl back weeks ago. "It's those baka senshi soldiers fault," she muttered.

She knew she needed to act. Now. Since Ryoko had the time, she wondered how much energy Beryl still needed. Ryoko looked at the screen. "You need a little more, so I'll give you Washu's."

Ryoko placed the needles in Beryl's spirit. She then flipped the switch. Purple rays of light merged with the spirit. Ryoko began to wonder if she'd ever come around. 

Suddenly it was quiet. "M'queen?"

"Yes Ryoko," said Beryl, "I am here."

Ryoko quickly briefed Beryl on the happenings. Beryl told her to lure the scouts to the hidden location and leave them to herself. "It's nice to see you again m'queen."

"Yes it is."

__

Meanwhile, back with the scouts @Raye's…

"I have a feeling we don't have much time before Ryoko comes for us," said Raye.

"Well," responded Serena as she reached for Darien's hand, "we'll just have to be ready."

Everyone nodded. "Can someone tell me what it was like fighting Beryl the first time?" asked Hotaru.

The room was quiet for a moment, and then Amy began. "Before we fought Beryl, Zoicite had captured Darien and warped his mind. He became her henchman, her prince that she's always wanted from Serenity."

"We had almost saved him once before," continued Lita, "but they took him right back. One day when we were exploring a cave we got sucked back to the time of the moon kingdom. There we learned our true past."

"Then shortly after we defeated Malachite we sailor teleported to the north pole. The minions of Beryl captured one by one all the senshi except Sailor Moon. Serena went on in hopes of finding them all and Darien," added Mina.

"As I walked into her lair I saw him kissing her hand," Serena paused as she gave Darien the look. "Once I had him confused I took out the moon locket he gave me in the moon kingdom. Evil Darien touched it and became himself again.

"Next Metallia gave what energy she had left to Beryl and Beryl enlarged herself. I emerged as Princess Serenity from a white flower and began to use my crystal, but realized I needed help. The inners came and we all joined our powers and defeated Beryl. Then I wished that all of us could have real peace, and that's why we're still here today."

"Wow," stammered Lana. "Do you think we can do it again?"

"Of course! We have you and the outers!" blurted Raye.

The outers and Lana, realizing that Raye was right, nodded. "Will she come for me again?" whimpered Darien.

"I hope not muffin," replied Serena, "I hope not.

Little did the senshi know that Ryoko had been listening to their entire conversation and hurried back to Beryl. Beryl loved the idea of kidnapping the Prince and using him as bait. "Go get him Ryoko," ordered Beryl, "but please be gentle!"

__

Back @ Raye's…

The scouts were having an enjoyable afternoon after the meeting. Raye, Chad, and her grandpa helped make the food so they had a nice picnic. "I wish we could do this more often," sighed Michelle, "right 'Mara?"

"Yes," Amara spat out as she was eating her cake. 

As the senshi had their fun, Ryoko was on temple grounds walking up to the girls. *They'll never recognize me in this tourist get up*

Raye noticed the lady walking along. "Ma'am, if you're looking for a charm we aren't open now."

"But I really want one!" Ryoko whined.

"Miss, I believe my friend asked you to leave," said Darien.

"Ooooooooooh! Who are you tall, dark, and handsome?"

"Back off lady he's mine!" exclaimed Serena.

"No way, he's lady Beryl's!" screamed Ryoko as she grabbed Darien and the teleported away. "Darien!" yelled Serena as he disappeared.

She sniffed and began to cry. "It's all right Princess," said Hotaru.

"Well," Raye paused. "What's next?"

"What do you think? We go after the prince!" yelled Amara. 

Serena looked up at the girls and gave a mild sniffle. "I don't want to lose him again. I want him back!"

"We have no choice then," responded Trista. "We must teleport to her lair and save the Prince."

The girls nodded. Each of them quickly transformed and grabbed each others hand all thinking of the same destination: where ever Beryl is.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Will the senshi be able to get to Darien in time? Where is Beryl's lair? Stay tuned for the big battle and final chapter of Sailor Moon Z: Z is for Zodiac!


	10. Chapter 9: A Reunion! The Scouts Meet B...

Sailor Moon Z: Z is for Zodiac  
  
By Sailor Zodiac  
  
Chapter 9: A Reunion! The Scouts Meet Beryl Again!  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Z is mine and you know who Sailor Moon belongs to oh great Naoko-san.  
  
AN: Hey guess what I heard! Sailor Moon will be back on Cartoon Network starting June 3rd @ 3:30 Eastern time!  
  
If you didn't know by now this is the final chapter. It will take me awhile to think up the next season, I'd like to have it all written in my notebook and release them at different times. Also, I'd really appreciate it if you'd review, it will help me write the next season faster. Stay tuned for the end of the chapter where I'll give a sneak peek!  
  
This chapter is rated PG for language and mild violence.  
  
Now on with the story!  
  
Chapter 9: A Reunion! The Scouts Meet Beryl Again!  
  
"Ah great Prince Endymion," said Beryl, "so nice of you to join us."  
  
Darien, who now was in his Prince clothes, said nothing. "Now a word m'prince? At least give a kiss to your princess."  
  
"You are not my princess, Beryl," replied Endy. "You're just a witch that got real ticked off when I fell in love with Serenity."  
  
"I never understood what you saw in her. How dare you call me a…"  
  
"M'queen," Ryoko interrupted, "they've arrived."  
  
"Splendid! Ryoko, I want you to destroy them all. When you're done, bring me the silver and star crystals from the moon brats. They can come in handy."  
  
Ryoko simple nodded and left.  
  
1 Meanwhile with the girls…  
  
"It seems like Beryl loves the cold weather," said Mercury as she pulled out her computer.  
  
The inners soon realized they were at the exact place they were 3 years* ago. "I wonder what'll happen this time," stammered Moon.  
  
"Shh," whispered Jupiter, "don't jinx it."  
  
Moving along, the senshi felt like everything was okay when Mars suddenly came crashing down. "Raye are you okay," asked Venus. "What is it?"  
  
"A strong evil presence," she paused. "Hurry. Must get ready for…"  
  
"ME!" screamed Ryoko.  
  
The senshi jumped back like scared little mice. "So senshi, we meet for the last time," said Ryoko. "Give the crystals or I'll have to kill you."  
  
"We will fight you," responded Uranus, "to our deaths!"  
  
The girls all nodded. Ryoko smiled. "Let the games begin."  
  
Ryoko launched a quick blast, which the senshi easily dodged. "Pluto Deadly Scream!"  
  
"Silence Glaive Surprise!"  
  
The attacks as far as the senshi could see hit her, but barely made Ryoko lose any energy. As the inners launched their attacks one by one, Zodiac began to think.  
  
*The silver and star crystals both can absorb power, right? So if the inners went to Moon's and the outers to mine we could defeat Ryoko and save Darien!*  
  
"Guys! Outers aim attacks my crystal inners to Moon's now!"  
  
"Space Sword Blaster!"  
  
"Aqua Rhapsody!"  
  
"Pluto Deadly Scream!"  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!"  
  
"Submarine Reflection!"  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  
  
"Silence Glaive Surprise!"  
  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"  
  
"Zodiac Crystal Power!"  
  
"Moon Crystal Power!"  
  
"Super Star Planet Attack!" they yelled in unison.  
  
The energy came out as a rainbow heading straight for Ryoko. She tried to run, but knew her fate. "Good luck m'queen," she whispered as she died.  
  
"Whew," said Moon, "glad that's over with."  
  
"We've barely begun. We have left to save the prince and defeat Beryl," replied Pluto.  
  
"Here's my idea to save him," told Saturn. "So we…" (AN: just wait for it a little longer)  
  
2 Back with Beryl  
  
"I see Ryoko is dead," Beryl stated. "Damn those senshi! Why do the always have to get in the way?"  
  
"Cause they're good and you're evil."  
  
"You hush my prince. I don't want to kill you but I will!"  
  
"No you won't. As Sailor Moon the champion of justice I will punish you in the name of the moon!"  
  
"Still the same old speeches Sailor Moon, but don't forget, I have your prince."  
  
"Darien!"  
  
"Stay back Sailor Moon! We have to be careful!" said Neptune.  
  
Moon nodded. She looked around and saw that everyone was in position. "Show me what you got senshi."  
  
"Coming right up!" yelled Uranus. "Space Sword Blaster!"  
  
As soon as Uranus launched her attack the inners ran over to Darien's cell. "Do you have a rose Darien?"  
  
"Yes Raye, here."  
  
Mars took the rose and picked the lock. As Beryl turned around she saw the prince escape. "No!" she yelled as she began to run.  
  
"Submarine Reflection!"  
  
The attack hit Beryl. "It will take more than that to defeat me stupid senshi. Try one of these!"  
  
Beryl launched a big ball of black energy that knocked everyone off his or her feet. Our heroes' moans could be heard for miles away. "You senshi will never defeat me!"  
  
Zodiac struggled her way to her feet. "First you destroyed my past life. Then you almost killed my friends. I will not let you ruin our lives and do it again!"  
  
At that moment Zodiac began to glow gold. She turned into Princess Solana with wings. A blue glow brought out the star crystal, which became seated on top of a staff.  
  
"My sister is right. You will not ruin our lives," responded Moon as she too turned into her princess self. A silver glow turned her crystal into a moon shape also on top off a staff.  
  
"Our love will always go on!" exclaimed Endymion as his golden crystal came out and formed a golden sword.  
  
The other senshi closed their eyes and yelled, "You will not destroy us again!"  
  
The ribbons became longer on their fukus for some reason. "How could they get stonger?" pondered Beryl. "They were so weak!"  
  
"Never underestimate your enemy," said Endymion.  
  
"Mercury Eternal Power!"  
  
"Mars Eternal Power!  
  
" Jupiter Eternal Power!"  
  
"Venus Eternal Power!"  
  
"Uranus Eternal Power!"  
  
"Neptune Eternal Power!"  
  
"Saturn Eternal Power!"  
  
"Pluto Eternal Power!"  
  
"Zodiac Eternal Power!"  
  
"Golden Earth Blast!"  
  
"Super Moon Eternal Power!"  
  
All the energy seemed to be heading toward our moon Princesses and earth Prince. "ULTIMATE UNIVERSAL DISTRUCTION!"  
  
The attacks to seemed to emerge from the staff in blue and the sword in gold. They kept swirling and swirling until they reached Beryl and killed her.  
  
The senshi immediately rushed to the prince and princesses. "C'mon guys wake up!" cried Venus.  
  
Slowly they began to stir. "Is it over? Did we win?" asked Moon.  
  
"Yes we did," replied Pluto. "Let's go home."  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement. "Sailor Teleport!"  
  
3 Back in Tokyo @ Darien's  
  
"I'm glad that's over," sighed Serena as she snuggled with Darien.  
  
"Me too."  
  
It seemed quiet for a few seconds until someone spoke again. "Serena I have a question for you."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Serena Tsukino, Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity, will you have the honor of marrying me?"  
  
"Of course!" she exclaimed as she put the ring on. "I've been waiting for you to ask!"  
  
He smiled as he gave her a luscious kiss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And that's is for SMZ. Tune in for next season with even more twists and turns. Here's a sneak peek.  
  
"Darn, she doesn't have it," whispered the woman.  
  
"Stop right there! I am Sailor Zodiac and I don't like what you're doing to that poor girl."  
  
"Hush it girly, take this!"  
  
Zodiac fell on the ground. The woman was about to strike her when a blue rose landed in front of her. "How dare you try and take advantage of two young women? I, the Starlight Knight will not allow it."  
  
Interested? I hope you are so please review and stay tuned!  
  
Sailor Zodiac 


End file.
